


I get a (side)kick out of you

by WanderingJane



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pre-boot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingJane/pseuds/WanderingJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Be my Robin, blondie?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Uh...no?” Steph doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but she’s kind of distracted by the trio of armed drug dealers she’s currently fighting. “Wait, have we ever actually met before?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get a (side)kick out of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Anything Goes

“Be my Robin, blondie?” 

“Uh...no?” Steph doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question but she’s kind of distracted by the trio of armed drug dealers she’s currently fighting. “Wait, have we ever actually met before?” 

“Well no, but I’ve been watching you -”

“That’s not creepy at all.”

“Lemme finish will ya?” He pauses momentarily to watch as she kicks one of the men in the face. “Nice one. Like I said, I’ve been watching you, and I think you and I could kick serious ass together, clean up Gotham a hell of a lot better than the other bats and birds.” 

“There’s already a Robin,” Steph grits out as she dodges a punch and flips over the man. 

“We’ve met. His mom and I were... _close_.” 

“Eww, I so don’t want to know.” She kicks the gun out of the goon’s hand, and sweeps his legs out from underneath him. “Look, ‘Hood, I’m mildly flattered - mostly disturbed, but still, you know, flattered - by the offer, but I already did the whole Robin thing. It didn’t work out. Besides, I’m Batgirl now, and purple’s more my color than red or green. And since you obviously have no intention of helping me, could you please stop distracting me and just go away?”

“You seem to be handling yourself just fine, and I’m enjoying the view.” 

Steph slams her knee in the last guy’s stomach with a little more force than necessary, and quickly ties him up. She dusts her gloved hands off and finally turns to look at Jason. He’s leaning casually against a dirty brick wall, the shiny red of his helmet gleaming in the dull light of the alley.

She turns around and points her grappling gun at the top of the building. The prickling feeling between her shoulders tells her that Jason’s still there, staring at her. Her arms fall to her sides, but she doesn’t turn around.

“Who else did you ask before me?” She almost cringes at the vulnerability in her voice, but old ghosts are hard to let go of. 

“No one,” Jason says. Steph’s shaky exhale is loud - too loud in the oddly-quiet alley. “Well, okay, I did ask the Replacement, but that was a while ago. Long story, don’t ask. You’re my first choice this time.” 

Steph turns around slowly, one hand holding the grappling gun, the other at her belt, where she keeps her batarangs. She’s been warned about Jason more times than she can count. If Oracle hadn’t taken the night-off, she’d probably by screaming in her ear right now. Still, there’s something magnetic about Jason, a kinship she can’t ignore. Maybe because they both “died,” or maybe it’s an even-Robins thing. 

Or maybe it’s the fact that he hasn’t tried telling her she’s not good enough.

“Be my Batgirl?”

“No,” she says before firing her line and swinging to the top of the building. “But I’m not opposed to _occasional_ team-ups!”

Jason’s booming laughter accompanies her as she races across Gotham’s rooftops, and Steph can’t help but smile.


End file.
